The Damned Voyage
by TheOneAndOnlyAmazingAmzy
Summary: Isabella Swan was a poor girl who won tickets in a game of poker, Edward Masen was a First Class boy heading to America to get married to a woman he didn't love. What happens when their lives collide on the RMS Titanic? AU, Edward/Bella, hints of lemon but not actual lemons, rated T. Reposted, originally called The Tragic Titanic Tale.
1. First Sight

_Author Note –_

_Hey guys, the first story I've re-edited! It was originally called A Tragic Titanic Tale because I couldn't think of anything else but now after lots of thought – well, I say lots of thought, I mean copying from TV show episodes the new name is...The Damned Voyage. See if you can guess what TV series that's from. Actually let's make it a game. No cheating!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything! ANYTHING!_

_P.S - I changed the name from Fabrizio to Alec. I just wanted to use the name. It's nothing really different :)_

* * *

**_Chapter One - First Sight_**

**IPOV _Isabella_ (1912)**

"Isabella, you are pazzo, you bet everything we have." Alec told me. I took out my cigarette and leaned in to him.  
"When you got nothing, you've got nothing to lose." I put my cigarette back in. The Swedes were arguing, I got the gist of the argument. Olaf was pissed at Sven for betting their tickets. I looked down on the table. A pot full of coins from various countries, a knife, a pocket watch, and a couple of third-class tickets for the R.M.S. Titanic. I needed those tickets. "Alright." I announced. "Moment of truth. Someone's life is about to change. Alec?" He pulled out a busted hand. "Niente?"  
"Niente." He sulked.  
"Olaf?" Another busted hand. "Nothing. Sven?" He pulled a two pair, eight and sixes. Shit!  
"Uh-oh. Two pair." I said, faking disappointment. "I'm sorry, Alec." He started berating my in Italian telling me about his mother. "I'm sorry, you're not going to see your Mom for a long time." I then smirked. "'Cause we're going to America, full house, baby!" I slammed down the cards.  
"Cazzo cagna!" Alec called me for playing them.  
"Maybe, but we're going to America." I took the tickets and kissed them. "I'm going home."  
"Ha! Tu sei pazzo, signorina." Alec laughed. He then turned to the barman. "I go to America."  
"No, mate." He told us. "The Titanic goes to America." He jabbed a finger at the clock. "In five minutes." We froze.  
"Shit. Come on, Alec. Rapidamente!" We shoved the winnings into our bags and sprinted out the bar.

"Rapidamente, Al! Quickly!" We weaved through the crowds.  
"Isabella, you are pazzo!" Alec laughed.  
"Maybe but I've got tickets." I skipped cheerfully like a little girl. The bridge was just about closing."Wait! Wait, we're passengers!" I handed the man our tickets.  
"Have you been through the inspection queue?" He asked.  
"Of course!" I lied brightly. "Anyway we don't have lice, we're Americans." I glanced at Alec. "Both of us."  
"Right, climb aboard." We jumped aboard, started sprinting to the deck...and I collided with a First Class passenger.  
"So sorry, sir!" I looked up at him and I was shell-shocked. He had piercing green eyes and reddish-brown hair, almost bronze. He was dazzling.  
"No problem, miss." His voice was like velvet. I just stood there, watching him.

"Vieni, Isabella. Voglio andare fuori. Lasciare il ragazzo di prima classe e andiamo!" Alec was halfway down the corridor. I laughed after him.  
"Figlio di cagna, stavo parlando con lui." I ran after him.  
"Guardandosi attorno a lui più simile!" We both laughed and ran out at the deck. I climbed on the railings.  
"Bye! I'll miss you!" I waved out.  
"You know someone?" Al asked me.  
"Dude, that's not the point." I said to him and he climbed on the rails as well.  
"Bye!" He shouted. "I'll never forget you!" We both waved until we couldn't see the dock anymore. We were heading to America, home. We had a brand new life. Finally.

**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

Tanya was rattling on about...I don't know. I hated it, the way she talked animatedly, without even knowing that I wasn't listening. The car stopped and the foot man helped Tanya out while I ran out and opened the door for Carmen - Tanya's mother and my mother Elizabeth. Carmen was definitely not like Tanya. She was nice. Tanya was a whole different story.  
"Edward!" Kate, Tanya's little sister linked arm with me. "Look at it! The RMS Titanic." She gleams. "What a way to start the wedding plans!" I liked her company up until that moment. Kate was 13, it wasn't her fault. But...I didn't want reminding about the wedding. The only reason I was marrying her was because my father's business had failed and we were in desperate need of money. I didn't love her. I loved her family. Eleazer and Carmen had known my parents since they were born. I took Tanya's arm as I was meant to and stepped aboard the ship.  
That was the thing about me. On the outside, I was everything a well-brought up boy should be, inside I was screaming. The women left for their staterooms and Eleazar and Father left for brandies and cigars. I promptly refused. I wasn't one for smoking and drinking, it made me dizzy.

_CRASH!_

A Third Class person collided with me.  
"So sorry, sir!" She moved her brown hair out of her face and looked at me. Oh god. She was beautiful. Her deep shining brown eyes bored in my green ones.  
"No problem, miss." I said once I had collected my thoughts.

"Vieni, Isabella. Voglio andare fuori. Lasciare il ragazzo di prima classe e andiamo!" A man called from down the corridor. _That must be her lover._ I thought glumly.  
"Figlio di cagna, stavo parlando con lui." She ran after him.  
"Guardandosi attorno a lui più simile!" They laughed together and disappear out of sight onto the deck. Wow. She was beautiful. That moment, that moment was the only thing in the world and really belonged to me. And it was gone.

* * *

_Remember the game, guys – Where is the chapter title and the main title from? And remember that review button at the bottom of the screen – makes me happier than knowing the 50th Anniversary for Doctor Who is this month, (preparing myself for 75 minutes of pure awesome!)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_AmazingAmzy_

_P.S Updates will come every Monday!_


	2. Instinct

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything! ANYTHING!_

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Instinct**_

**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

By the afternoon, we had left the border, nothing ahead of us but pure sea. I was having a dinner with the Denali family, my parents, Molly Brown, Bruce Ismay and Thomas Andrews. Everyone had laughed at a joke my father had just told.  
"Do you know what I wanna know?" Molly Brown announced. "Who thought of the name Titanic?" She sneaked a peek at Ismay. "What is you, Bruce?" He bowed his head in modesty.  
"Yes, actually." He smiled. "I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety -" Kate interrupted his speech.  
"Do you know of Dr. Freud?" Kate asked him. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." Molly and Thomas were suppressing laughter and everyone else were staring at her in mute horror.  
"Kate!" My mother scolded her.  
"Excuse me." She murmured, dropping her napkin on the table, getting up and head out of the dining room on to the deck.  
"I apologise for my daughter." Eleazar apologised quietly. "She's been very...temperamental lately."  
"I'll go get her." I offered getting up and left through the door she had.

I scanned the deck and there she was, leaning over the balcony, head bowed.  
"Kate?" I put her hand on her shoulder and she snapped her head to meet my eyes.  
"Father's arranged a marriage for me." She whispered. "After I begged him not to."  
"He's only doing what's best for you." I tried reasoning and she scoffed, and turned away to look at the sun.  
"I _hate_ Garrett. How could _he_ be what's best for me?" She seethed. I didn't answer. I didn't _have _an answer. Garrett Smith was spiteful and selfish – I couldn't understand it and Kate was 13 – she didn't need to married yet. Shouldn't Irina be next to be married? I stood next to her, leaning against the balcony.

The sun was just setting. I could forget everything looking into that sun. I looked down and saw her again. The beautiful girl from earlier. She was staring at me, I stared back but she didn't look away. I looked back up. In the corner of my eye, the man he was with earlier put a hand in front of her face and waved it. She didn't even flinch.

"Kate!" Her horrible voice hissed. "What was that about? You completely embarrassed Father. Can you stop being so selfish for once?"  
"Leave her alone, Tanya." I stalked in front of Kate protectively and Tanya blinked at me.  
"How dare you!" She shouted at me. "This is a family matter – stay out of it!"  
"Kate, let's go back inside." I gave her my arm that was furthest away from Tanya and she took it tightly. We walked past Tanya and back inside. I was tempted to look back but I didn't - I just kept walking. I hoped I'd see that beautiful girl again.

**IPOV_Isabella_ (1912)**

I was drawing the girl and her father next to me, looking out at the seagulls. I thought I had captured them good. I showed Alec and he nodded in appreciation before turned his attention back on to the Irish boy who stood next to us.  
"The ship is good, no?"  
"Yeah, it's an Irish ship."  
"It's English, no?"  
"No, it's an Irish ship – 15,000 Irish men built this ship. Solid as rock because it was made by good Irish hands." He patted the railings and just then a crew member came by walking three dogs. "That's typical! First Class dogs come down here to take a shite!" He smoked his cigarette.  
"Reminds us how we rank in the scheme of things." I joked.  
"Like we could forget." He laughed as well. "Tommy. Tommy Ryan." He put out his hand.  
"Isabella Swan." I shook his hand.  
"Alec Volturi." They shook hands.  
"So do you make anything money from your drawings?" Tommy's distant voice asked as I looked past him and see that man I collided with earlier, standing with a smaller girl with blond hair. Green eyes, I called him. He caught my eye, but I don't look away. I only vaguely noticed Tommy and Alec.  
"Forget it, girl." Tommy told me. "You're as likely to have angels flying out your arse as to get next to likes of him."

A taller blond girl came up to Green eyes and argued with him and the younger girl, he stalked off with the smaller girl and the image broke. I returned to my drawings. Instead I drew a tall man with green eyes and tousled bronze hair.

* * *

_Where is the chapter title and the main title from? Again tell me what you think!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_AmazingAmzy_


	3. Out Of Control

_Author Note –_

_Hey guys, sorry about the late update - I had homework and scripts I had to write out for my Drama class. Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything! ANYTHING!_

* * *

**_Chapter Three - Out Of Control_**

**Day 2**

**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

I didn't see Belle until the next night. I called her Belle, French for beautiful. She was quite an obsession to me by then. I wanted to work her out, to work out the mystery. I was having dinner with the Denali family, my parents and the Lady Duff Gordan.

I saw my life as if I have already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back, no one who cared. Or even noticed.

I found myself sprinting across the B Deck promenade. I was crying, the tears streaking down my face. I was shaking with emotions, anger, hatred directed at everyone even myself, desperation, some emotions I didn't understand. I knocked into a couple strolling past but I carried on. I was just a memory to them now, their faces frozen with shock at the emotional display in public.

I stopped at the railings, clinging to them, breathing horribly loud. I stared out at the black water and, with a sudden revelation, I climbed over the railings and leaned out over the water. It was my life, and I chose to end it. That was when I saw her again.  
"Don't do it."

**IPOV_Isabella_ (1912)**

I was lying down against one of the wooden benches, gazing at the stars, they were magnificent. That was the thing about being an artist, not to copy the magnificence, to notice it. I blew out smoke from my cigarette. Suddenly a figure ran past me, it was Green Eyes. What was he doing? I shot up, watching him. After a moment, I followed him, silently. When I caught up with him, he was leaning out over the Atlantic.

"Don't do it!" My voice sounded calm. He whipped his head around at the sound of my voice. It took a second for his red, glassy eyes to focus.  
"Stay back!" He shouted. "Don't come any closer!" He was scared, I could see it.  
"Take my hand." I took a tiny step towards him."I'll pull you back in."  
"No! Stay where you are. I mean it." He commanded in voice that's meant to be full of authority, but he just sounded desperate. "I'll let go." He added in a small voice.  
"No, you won't." I challenged. His voice was loud again.  
"What do you mean, no, I won't?" He looked at me again. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."  
"You would have done it already." I said, matter-of-factly. "Now, come on, take my hand." Come on, please.  
"You're distracting me, go away." He told me and I had to try hard to suppress laughter.  
"I can't." My voice was earnest now. "I'm involved now. If you let go, I have to jump in after you."  
"Don't be absurd." His voice is laced with hysteria. "You'll be killed." I pulled off the outer layer of my dress.  
"I'm a good swimmer." I told him. I started to unlace my left shoe.  
"The fall alone will kill you." He tried to persuade me out of following him. "Don't get undressed. Are you insane? That's improper for a lady."  
"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a lady!" I laughed. "Anyway, it would hurt. I'm saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." The logic was working on him, he was thinking twice.  
"How cold?" He asked. I take off my left shoe.  
"Freezing." I winced. "Maybe a couple of degrees over." I started to unlace my right shoe. "Ever been to Washington?" I asked, throwing him for a moment.  
"No."  
"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there. In a little town called Forks. Once, when I was with my friend Jacob at a reservation where he lives, he told me about how his friends cliff-dived off the mountains they have. Cliff-diving is when -  
"I know what cliff-diving is!" He shouted again.  
"Sorry." I apologised. "Just you look like kind of an indoor boy. Anyway, I decided to jumped off the cliff like they did- don't ask me why, I couldn't tell you for the life of me- the jump was great, I don't know if you've ever experienced an adrenaline rush but it feels amazing, but the currents were too strong and the water was too cold and I'm telling you, water that cold...like that right down there...it hits you like a thousand knifes stabbing you body.

"You can't breathe, you can't think least not about anything but the pain." I take off my right shoe. "Which is why I'm looking forward to jumping in after you. But, like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping, you'll come back over the rail and get my off the hook here." I half-laughed.  
"You're crazy!" I could see him smiling faintly.  
"That's what everybody says." I leaned into him; I can smell his cologne now. "But with all due respect, sir, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." I stuck my hand out over the railings. "Come on, you don't want to do this. Give me your hand." He looked at my hand, deliberating, then into my eyes. He nodded.  
"Alright." I took his hand firmly and he turned around.

"Isabella Swan." I introduced myself as he climbed up the railings.  
"Edward Anthony Masen." He muttered quickly. He rushed over the railings which knocked us both off balance, causing us to fall in a heap together. We were both laughing until a steward pulled us away from each other.  
**  
EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

"Listen, I know what it looks like..." Isabella tried to explain, serious now.  
"What exactly does it look like, Miss?" The master-at –arms asked her. She kept quiet and he turned to me.  
"I know you – you're that Masen boy. Your fiancée will want to talk to you." I groaned in response and Isabella and I were sat on the bench.

What have I done? I've gotten Isabella in trouble. I didn't get into trouble but it was my fault. The master-at-arms was handcuffing Isabella. Tanya was front of her, berating her. Colonel Archibald Gracie was with me, offered me a brandy but I waved it away. I needed to help Isabella but how? Tanya was screaming in her horrible high-pitched voice.  
"What made you think you could lay hands on my fiancée!" She slapped Isabella, who didn't even flinch."Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?" She slapped her again. I stepped in.  
"Tanya, stop it!" I pushed her away. "It was an accident!"  
"An accident?" Tanya narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.  
"Well, it was." I looked around and all eyes were on me, including Isabella's. "Stupid, really. I was leaning over and I slipped." I looked into Isabella's eyes, willing her to go along with it. "I was leaning way over the railings to see...ah...the, um, propellers." I made up. "I slipped and I would have gone overboard...and Miss Swan saved me and almost went over herself." I laughed as if I was ashamed by the fact a girl saved me.  
"You wanted to see the propellers?" Tanya's eyebrows were raised in a sceptical way. I nodded frantically.  
"Dear boy, be more careful, we don't want to lose you." The Colonel slapped a hand on my back. The master-at-arms turned to Isabella.  
"Was that the way of it, miss?" I begged her with my eyes not to say what really happened. She looked into my eyes for a moment then turned back to the master-at-arms.  
"Yeah, that was pretty much it." She looked down.  
"Well, there we have it, the girl's a hero. Good for you, girl, well done." The Colonel turned back to Tanya. "So it's all good and well and back to our brandy, eh?" He offered. Isabella was uncuffed and Tanya hugged me, I had to try hard not to push her off.  
"You're freezing. Let's get you inside." She said.  
"Tanya, maybe a little something for the girl." The Colonel murmured in a low voice to Tanya.  
"Oh right." She seemed thrown for a second but then turned to Mr Lovejoy. "Mr Lovejoy. A twenty should do it."  
"No, I have a better idea." I moved towards Isabella. "Perhaps you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroics." I winked, discreetly. She stared at me for a long moment.  
"Yeah, sure, count me in." She smirked and I nodded, as Tanya dragged me away.

* * *

_Hey, welcome to the bottom of the page! I'm kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews but thanks for favouriting and following to all of you who have (you know who you are) and my self-esteem has risen just a teeny bit. Oh, and before I forget, name of the chapter?_

_AmazingAmzy_


	4. Think Lovely Thoughts

_Author's Note - Hey guys! I don't have anything to say here so just enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!  
(Thanks are at the bottom!)  
_

_Disclaimer - I don't own anything!_

* * *

_**Chapter Four - Think Lovely Thoughts**_

**Day 3**

**IPOV_Isabella_ (1912)**

I felt self conscious, all these First Class passengers dressed in fancy gear and me in my rags. But Edward was with me. Smiling and talking and joking about like he was my best friend. I had only just met him, but after two glance meetings, one life-threatening experience, I couldn't just call him some First Class kid I used to know. I was telling him about Alec.  
"So, is Alec your boyfriend?" He looked down as he said this and his head shot up as I laughed like I was having a fit.  
"Al – Al -, ah!" I couldn't breath - I was laughing too hard.  
"Are you okay?" He led me to some deck chairs. "Sit down." I shook my head but sit down anyway.  
"So, is he?" Edward asked again.  
"No, no, no." I struggled to get out. "He's just my very best friend, been with me since I came to England." My breathing returned to normal. Edward was grinning. "Why did you think that?"  
"I just," He looked hesitant."When I first met you, you talked to him in a sort of...intimate way." I started laughing again. I hugged my sketchbook to my chest.

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.  
"Miss Swan -" He started.  
"Isabella." I smiled.  
"Isabella, I feel like such an idiot." He looked sheepish. "It took me all morning to get the nerve to face you." He smiled, blushing.  
"Yet here you are." I leaned back, astonished.  
"Here I am." He paused for a moment. "I want to thank you. Not just for saving me, but for your...discretion."  
"You're welcome, Edward." A shiver ran down my spine as I said his name. But I got a kick out of it, like I was high or something. He snorted.  
"Look, I know what you must be thinking!" He says. "Poor little rich boy. What does he know about misery?" He got up, looking at the sun. I followed him.  
"Actually, I was thinking, _what could have happen to this boy to make him think he no way out?_" I explained. He sighed.  
"Do you ever like you standing in a big hall, full of people, screaming at the very top of your lungs, and nobody even looks up?" He said in a rush. I smiled and leaned closer to him.  
"No." I scoffed. "Never."

"God, I am such an utter fool." He murmured. I leaned in closer.  
"We're both fools together." I whispered. He looked up from his hands a little to meet my eyes and laughed a little. "So, that girl, last night? Tanya? Is she one of them?"  
"Yes, she is them." He corrected. "She gives a whole new meaning to the phrase _old ball and chain_. If I had jumped I would have gone straight to the bottom." We both laughed quietly.  
"Oh, look away." Edward grabbed my arm and pointed me towards the sun as a steward walked past. We were too close, way, way too close. An electric current ran through my body, my fingers ached to touch him, to run through his hair. I wondered if he felt the same. The steward was gone and Edward looked at me with a torn expression. The hand closest to me moved up slowly to, what I wanted to believe, touch my cheek but stopped halfway and grabbed my sketchbook.

"What's this thing you're carrying around?" He moved back to the deck chair before I could stop him.  
"No, no, come on." I tried to grab it back off him but he blocked me. I sat down on the deck chair opposite, bringing my knees to my face, hiding it as he sifted through my drawings.  
"Isabella, you're really good." I heard his voice. I looked up.  
"Well, they didn't think anything of them in old Paree." I snapped.  
"Paris?" He asked. "Who's this?" He showed me a page of a familiar nude man.  
"Alexandré." I said. "A rent-boy in Paris." I didn't want to hide it, even though it was very inappropriate.  
"You've use him in several pictures." He observed.  
"Yeah, so?" I asked, not knowing how this was important. "He had beautiful hands." I said simply.  
"I think you must have a love affair with him." He suggested and I laughed.  
"Nope, just his hands." I shifted to another page. "He was one-legged, see?" I showed him the picture. He was thrown for a moment.  
"Oh."We both laughed, his more awkward. "You have a gift, Isabella. You see things."  
"I see you." I blurted out before I stop myself.  
"And?" He lifted his head.  
"You wouldn't have jumped." My tone turned serious.

We raced a different First Class deck, and Edward looked childish.  
"You know, my dream is to just chuck it all away and become a musician. Living in a garret, poor but free!" He grinned like a kid. He was holding my hand now.  
"You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly any caviar." I joked.  
"I can last without caviar." He joked back. We spent the day laughing and joking ad teasing and enjoying each other company, until the sun was just about setting. We were standing together by the railings, his arms around me, I was leaning on him with my back against his chest.

"Why can't I be like you, Isabella?" He murmured against my skin, his hot breath on my neck. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning with delight. "Just head out for the horizon when I feel like it."  
"I could teach how to ride like a cowboy and take you riding." I offered. "Then you can ride into the horizon, like in the films."  
"What, without a saddle? Scandalous!" He teased.  
"I'll teach you." I repeated.  
"And spit." He said, surprising me. "Like a man. Why should only lower class men be allowed to spit? We're all human." I laughed at his unusual request.  
"They didn't teach you that at finishing school?" I teased; he dismissed it with a smirk. "Here, it's easy. Watch closely." I showed him a demonstration and goes in an arc into the water. "Your turn." He spat pathetically. "Pitiful. Here, hawk it up. You sort of roll your tongue and..."

**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

I was following these steps when I see my mother with Kate, Tanya and Molly Brown. I grabbed her arm to warn her and she followed my gaze. She smartened up and I stepped ahead of her to introduce her to the women.  
"Mother, Kate, Mrs Brown, I would like to introduce Miss Isabella Swan." I gestured towards her. She took hold of Molly Brown's hand which they both heartily shook.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you all." She was perfectly polite.  
"Well, hello there, dear." Molly smiled. "A strong handshake. I respect that!"  
"So you're the girl who saved my son's life?" Mother shook her hand. Isabella blushed furiously, it looked amazing on her.

I glanced at all the women, Kate, Mother and Molly Brown were gracious and curious about the girl who saved my life, but Tanya looked down on her like a bug. A very dangerous bug that needed to be squashed immediately.  
"Well, Isabella. You sound like a good person to have in a sticky situation -" The bugle for dinner sounded and the others except for me, Molly and Isabella, leave for the dining hall.  
"Edward?" Tanya linked arms with me, a sign of possession, not intimacy. "We should go. See you at dinner, _Isadora_." She got her name wrong on purpose but Isabella pretended not to notice that.  
"You too, Tanya. See you later, Edward." She smiled and I smiled apologetically about Tanya. She winked.

**IPOV_Isabella_(1912)**

Edward left with Tanya and I was left with Mrs Brown. She surveyed me with her smug eyes. Like a Cheshire Cat. I didn't resent that, though.  
"Girl, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Well, you're about to go into the snake pit. What are you planning to wear?" Oh. I hadn't thought about that."I figured." The next thing I knew, I was in Molly's stateroom, looking in a mirror. My dress was amazing. Molly was explaining. "Knew it. You're the same size as my daughter. My dear, you shine like a star. Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you." Of course, the blood rushed to my cheeks.  
"We're just friends." I mumbled.  
"Silly, a blind man could see it." She laughed. "Come on, let's go downstairs for the big reveal." We go downstairs to the clock room where Edward was at the bottom of the staircase, his back to me.  
"Edward." He whirled around at the sound of his name.

**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

"Edward?" I whirled around to the sound of my name, and my jaw dropped. There was Isabella, but not the girl in Third Class, a princess. A beautiful vision in a lovely white dress, with a red sash around her waist, which must have belonged to Molly. Yet it fitted her. Her body stood out in it. I couldn't help but have feelings for her. I felt normal around her. She was the only person besides Molly who was real in my world. As she came down the staircase with her head held high like a true well-brought up girl. I could fall for it if I didn't know about her life. I took her hand and kissed it. She whispered in my ear.  
"I saw in a Nickelodeon once and always wanted to have someone to do that to me." I laughed with her quietly. We linked her arms and I led her to the dinner room.  
"Colonel." I picked his collar to show him the Isabella who's with me tonight. "You remember Miss Swan?" He looked taken back.  
"Miss Swan!" He smiled. "I didn't recognise you." He examined her. "Amazing! You could almost pass for a lady!" I knew he didn't mean it as an insult but the hand I put over Isabella's clenched to her tightly. She looked at me with an amused expression.  
"Thank you, Colonel." She smiled back. Molly Brown was soon at her side.

"Ain't anything to it, eh, Isabella?" She grinned. Isabella whispered something back to her that I can't hear. Molly laughed and whispered something back to her like, _the one thing they respect is money._ She said something else which I couldn't make out then left. I pointed out people to her.  
"There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor...the richest man on the ship." I leaned into her. "His little wifey there, Madeleine, is our age in a delicate condition." We looked back on her. "See how she's trying to hide it?" I paused for a while and turned back to her. "Quite the scandal." She laughed. I nodded toward Sir Cosmo.  
"And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents." I winked at Isabella which made her blush. "Very popular with the royals." I showed her Guggerheim. "And that's Benjamin Guggerheim, and his mistress, Madame Aurbert." I sneaked a peek at Isabella, she's engrossed with that's happening around her. "Mrs Guggerheim is at home with the children, of course." I dragged softly forward to meet my so-called friends.  
"J.J, Madeleine, may I introduce Isabella Swan?" Madeleine took her hand.  
"Good to meet you, Isabella. Are you of the Boston Swans?" I thought she was stumped then but she didn't even pause.  
"No, the Washington Swans, actually." We then progressed to dinner. I sat by Tanya, three seats away from her but the table was rounded so I was still near her. Molly sat next to her and whispered helpful tips to her.

Isabella must have been nervous but she never faltered. They must assume she's one of them...a rich daughter of a count, maybe..."new money" obviously but still a member of the club. Tanya, of course, could be counted on...

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage class, Miss Swan." She smiled falsely. "I hear they're quite good on this ship."  
"Best I've seen, ma'am." Isabella smiled falsely back. _Two can play at that game._ She must have thought. "Hardly any rats."  
"Miss Swan is joining us from Third Class." Tanya explained. "She was of some help to my fiancée." Whispers were exchanged, bad things but Isabella took no notice. Dinner passed in a blur after that except for Isabella's speech.

_Well...it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always going on about going to ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my dad died on his job. He was chief of police, when I was fifteen and my mother died when I was born, so I've been on the road since. Something like that teaches to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count._

It earned a toast from everyone and all too soon it ended. The men and I got up, but for different reasons. They got up for cigars and brandy to congratulate themselves on being masters of the universe. I got up to bid farewell to Isabella and go up to bed.  
"No, Edward, please don't abandon me." Isabella pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
"Sorry, Isabella. It's improper to stay with women." I laughed as she huffed.  
"Fine, if you're not staying, I'm not either." I decided to kiss her hand one more time. I held out my hand and she gave me hers. I touch her palm and felt something papery; she was giving me a note. She got up to leave, turning to say goodbye to everyone else and I walked away, reading her note. _Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

I was buzzing as I headed towards her. "Wanna go to a real party?" She smiled. We headed down to steerage where a huge better party there, with dancing and singing and drinking and...my dream.  
"Isa-" I turned to her but she had disappeared. I scanned for her and see her dancing with a little boy. They were spinning around to the Irish music playing in the background. I laughed.  
"Care for a drink?" A tough, gruff man asked me. I asked for a beer. I've never had much fun in my life. Isabella was spinning by herself so I stepped in front of her and caught her. She laughed and pushed me, making me spin along with her.  
"Isabella, I don't know the steps." I said, frantically.  
"Neither do I, go along with it." She laughed again. She didn't worry about breaking her heels, I looked in the corner of my eye and a familiar face was playing around with them. I was soon being passed from girl to girl, laughing and drinking as the familiar face, now known as Tommy, gave me and Isabella more beer. I chugged mine down, showing off.  
"What, you think a First Class boy can't drink?" I teased. Everyone laughed. We kept dancing but I always danced with Isabella, keeping her close and whispering in her ear, in an inexperienced attempt to seduce her, by the end of the party she looked seduced.

Soon it was just the two of us; she was walking me back to the First Class deck.  
"It was a fantastic party, Isabella." I took her hand. "It was amazing, magnificent - wonderful! I am so sorry I put you through that horrible dinner party. You are too good for me." I laughed and was surprised when I was laughing by myself. "Isabella? Dear?" She was looking out to sea. I stopped, taking both her hands in mine, forcing her to look at me. "Dear, tell me. You can talk to me, sweetheart." Suddenly she started crying, so I pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart? I - I -" I was stuck with what to say.  
"I shouldn't be here. I want something I can't have." She slipped out of my grasp. "Goodbye, Edward." She started to walk away.  
"Isabella?" Now or never, she turns around expectant. I walked towards her, hesitantly put my hands on her face to bring it closer and slowly bent my head to hers and our lips touched.

Her hands wound their way into my hair and pulled my head closer to her as she responded eagerly. I felt relieved that she wanted to kiss me back. I felt more confident and my tongue ran along her bottom lip. Big mistake. She pulled away, but still keeping close and her eyes closed. She was breathing heavily, unevenly.  
"Isabella?" I asked again but there was no answer, she just untangled herself from my hold and simply walked away. That was it. I lost her. Isabella.

Not really.

* * *

_Author's Note - Welcome to the bottom of the page! Thanks to -_

_RKD-CULLEN_  
_ellenCullen94_  
_Alexa Twilight_  
_Alexreeder17_  
_Deannao8_  
_mbrunberg_  
_snowystar2_  
_TwilightLoverGirl1_  
_sissylovespink_

_for reviewing/following/favouriting. My self-esteem always goes up a little when I see those e-mails from FanFiction in my inbox. Thanks guys!_

_AmazingAmzy_


	5. The Idiot's Lantern

_Author Note -_

_Hey, guys, I gave an early update because I'm excited to get to the last two chapters which I'm going to post together on Monday. If you wondering why it's so short, the Titanic was only on sea for 4 days. In all honesty, I don't have many ideas to add. So there's this one, the last chapter and an epilogue. Enjoy!_

_P.S. In case the title is a bit confusing - Edward's the idiot, Isabella's the lantern._

_DISCLAIMER - I don't own jackcrap (Translation, please?) I don't own anything. _

* * *

_**Chapter Five - The Idiot's Lantern**_

**Day 4**

**IPOV_Isabella_ (1912)**

I woke up in the morning feeling stiff, tired, grumpy...and ecstatic. Edward kissed me. He wanted _me_, not a beautiful rich girl in First Class. Me. I jumped from the bed, waking Tommy, Alec and someone I didn't know. Alec threw a tired smile my way.  
"Ah, Isabella, reminiscing about last night?" He smiled. "And a certain First Class boy whose name begins with E?" I grinned and told them to keep their eyes shut as I got dressed. I was sure they didn't but I ignored it. I skipped out on to the deck, 100% happy, I didn't care, it didn't matter, and I was in love...with the very same boy who was heading my way now.  
"Edward!" I ran towards him and threw myself at him. But I felt something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it. I pulled away, looking in his eyes. They were sad. Guilty. Was he having second thoughts about last night? "Are - are you okay?" I led him on to a deck chair and gripped one of his hands. He sighed and put his head in his other hand. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Sweetie?" I added.  
"I have no idea how to word this." He said in his velvety voice. "But, before I say anything, I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry, Isabella. I never meant for this to happen." I nodded once.  
"What is it?" I asked. I couldn't bear the tension.  
"I -"

"Edward!" A man I vaguely noticed at the dinner party last night came up to us. "What are you doing here with _her_?" His tone reminded me of Tanya.  
"I was just telling her." Edward murmured.  
"Allow me." He turned to me. "I am Anthony Masen, Edward's father." He introduced. I nodded in acknowledgement. "My son wants nothing more to do with you. Last night was a very big mistake. You are not to speak to him or even look at him. Do you understand?" I nodded again. Maybe this is a dream, maybe I would wake up in the tiny room to find that nothing that I thought just happened, hasn't. I threw a desperate look at Edward but his face was expressionless. "Edward, say goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Isabella." His eyes were dead.

**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

I woke up feeling hung over, stiff...wonderful, content, buzzed. I kissed her, my Isabella. She wanted _me, _not Alec or Tommy. Me. I jumped up from my bed as my father knocked and opened the door.  
"Good morning, Edward." He was in a good mood. I should have realised it then. "I thought you would've come and talked to me last night." He sat down.  
"Yes, well, I was very tired." I grinned. I was very tired from my amazing party in steerage.  
"Yes, your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting." Father smiled falsely and I stopped dead.  
"I see you had Lovejoy follow me last night." I hated Lovejoy, I called him an undertaker and he was always the joke between me and the younger Denali girls.  
"You will never behave like that again. Do you understand me?" He ignored me. I got angry.  
"I'm not some foreman in your mills that you can command!" I snapped. "I am your son!"  
"My son." He said quietly. Then the storm came. "My son!" He tipped over the table I was sitting at. "Yes, you are! And you will respect me as a son is meant to! I will not be made out a fool, Edward! Is that in any way unclear?" I had never seen my father like this. It was always my mother to scold me and even then it was gentle. He must have building this up for weeks."You will go to that girl and tell her you never want to see her again. Okay?" I nodded, frantically. I felt terrified. He left calmly and called for Trudy, the maid who was cleaning my room when I arrived.  
"Sir." She nodded before starting to pick up the broken shards of glass. She cut her hand. "Oh!" She clenched it.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her.  
"Fine, sir." She struggled to keep the tears out of her eyes. I felt sorry for her.  
"Here, let me do that." I pushed her away. "You get that checked out." She left silently. It distracted me. What was I going to say to Isabella?

Afterwards, I went down to the steerage deck, and found Isabella. She was happy, glowing and her eyes brightened when she caught sight of me.  
"Edward!" She ran towards me and threw herself at me. I couldn't hug her. Not when I was about to the worst thing I could possibly do to her. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Are - are you okay?" She stammered. She pushed me onto a deck chair. I put my head in one of my hand while she held the other. "What's the matter?" Her voice barely audible. "Sweetie?" Why did she have to do that? Why did she accept to fall in love with me? Why didn't she play hard-to-get?  
"I have no idea how to word this." I whispered. "Before I say anything, I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry, Isabella. I never meant for this to happen." I looked up and she nodded.  
"What is it?" She was scared now, I could see it.  
"I-"

"Edward!" Father came up to us. "What are you doing here with _her_?" He sneered and I notice Isabella becoming uncomfortable.  
"I was just telling her." I murmured.  
"Allow me." He turned to Isabella. "I am Anthony Masen, Edward's father." He introduced. She nodded in acknowledgement. "My son wants nothing more to do with you. Last night was a very big mistake. You are not to speak to him or even look at him. Do you understand?" She nodded again. She was gobsmacked. I felt overwhelmed with the emotions racing through me, so I did the only thing I could. I blocked it all out. Isabella threw a desperate look at me but my face was a mask. "Edward, say goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Isabella." My eyes felt dead. I was dead, I died, the moment I said good-bye.

**Later that day...**

I was walking along Mr Andrews, who was giving all of us a tour of the ship. Kate took his arm.  
"Mr Andrews, I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned..." She trailed off and stopped. I stopped with her. "...forgive me, but it seems there are not enough for everyone on board." Mr Andrews smiled in approval of the little girl.  
"About half, actually." He said. "Kate, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new types davits...which can take an extra row of boats here." He pointed along the edge. "But it was thought by some that, that the deck would look too cluttered." He laughed. "So I was overruled." I noticed Kate's worried look. "Sleep soundly, young Kate, I've built you a good ship, strong and true!" He reassured her. "She's all the lifeboat you need." There weren't enough boats, which was good. If this ship sinks, I didn't have to get on one. I could die. A little voice is my head told I was seriously snapping. I lingered behind but was suddenly being dragged by a figure in a long black coat. Isabella. We struggled silently for a moment but then she shut the door behind me. We were completely and utterly alone.

"Isabella, I can't see you." I said before anything.  
"Edward, I know there's something you're not telling me." She whispered, running her hands over my torso and face.  
"I'm so sorry, Isabella..." I could let the tears run down now. She pulled me into a kiss and I forgot my own name. I instantly reacted by pulling her towards me by her waist. I then pushed her away.  
"Isabella..." I trailed off. Her eyes were now glistening with tears. "You have to leave me alone." I choked out.  
"I can't!" She sobbed. "I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I'm not leaving you without knowing you'll be alright." I couldn't see her like this.  
"Isabella..." I broke off and kissed her again. The kiss deepened, and then intensified. But we soon got pulled apart by someone yanking on my arm. Irina. Uh - oh. Her face was still in shock, but mixed in with, surprisingly, smugness.

She pulled me out back on the deck. She jumped with excitement.  
"Oh, Edward! I knew it!" She laughed. Not _quite _the reaction I was expecting. "I knew you did not love Tanya. I could see it when you looked at her; it was like you wanted to run away and now I know why!" She babbled.  
"Irina, you won't tell Tanya or my Father, will you?" I asked. She giggled.  
"Of course not!" She said. "Oh, this is so romantic! Just promise me you won't have a quick marriage or something! If you're going to get married to that girl then I'm planning it!" Irina blurted out. "You are going to get married, aren't you? You love her, right? What's her name?"  
"Irina, I'm -"  
"There you are!" Carmen came up to us. "Where have you two been? Chattering away, no doubt! Irina, dinner is in an hour, go dress." Irina winked at me before running unladylike-like to her stateroom. Carmen then became serious. "Edward, I heard about last night." She turned to me. "If you indeed love this girl then why are you marrying my daughter?" She asked. "You'll just hurt her." And before I could answer, she walked away. She just wanted what was the best for her daughter. That reminded me. Dinner. I didn't know if I could manage this forever.

**IPOV_Isabella_ (1912)**

"Cheer up, Isabella." Tommy offered me a cigarette but I refuse. All I wanted was Edward. "I'm sure he had a reason, pet." I shook my head.  
"No, you should have have seen him." I said. "He...he was cold when he said goodbye and the way he pulled away when we kissed..." I tried as hard as I could to block the memories. Alec put his arm around my shoulder in a comforting way but I shook it off. "I need some air and time alone." I walked out on the deck.

The front of the ship was glowing in the sunset. I closed my eyes, hoping that the icy wind would blow any the clouds in my head...  
"Hello, sweetie." I whirled around and Edward's there. In his handsome tux that made him look stunning. "I've changed my mind." He smiled. "Alec said you'd might be-" I cut him off by throwing myself at him again. I had to stop doing that. Yet I didn't want to. Suddenly he pulled away. But his eyes weren't sad like before, they were excited.  
"Close your eyes." He instructed. I did so. "I've never felt as alive as to when I was with you." I could hear him smiling.  
"What exactly am I doing?" I asked. He laughed and pressed his lips to mine until we're both out of breath.  
"I'm flying." I gasped. He laughs in whispers in my ear.  
"Come Josephine, in my flying machine." He sang quietly.  
"Edward?" I gripped his neck tightly.  
"Yes, dear?" He was so close. I began to stammer and he laughed again. He knew what he was doing to me.  
"What made you change your mind?" I said, lowering my gaze. He pulled me closer, leaving the tiniest bit of space between us to whisper in my ear.  
"You." He told me. "Simply you. I can't let you go. I was in the dark and you led me out. You're my lantern." I blushed furiously. Edward lifts my chin and kissed me, slowly. Not like we did this afternoon. Sweet and loving. We kissed until the sun went down...

* * *

_Author's note - I have new people to thank! YAY PEOPLE! Welcome! Thanks to -_

_ Matthias Stormcrow for reviewing, favouriting and following,_

_MarbelySan for favouriting and _

_JeaLouS150_ _PrincessLinnyBinny and iipu98 for following._

_My self-esteem is through the roof! Thanks to everyone!_


	6. Endless Night

_Author's Note - So this is it! The last night - hints of lemon in this one but because I don't think I should - there's no direct lemon. I've just planned this one chapter, then the epilogue and then the end of the story but I'll probably do some outtakes (probably not) I'll post the epilogue somewhere during the week as it needs some tweaking! Enjoy! Or don't. Yeah, it's kind of weird if you'd enjoy this chapter. People die._

_DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything._

* * *

_**Chapter Six - Endless Night**_

**The last few hours.**

**IPOV_Isabella_ (1912)**

We stared up at the starry night sky and made up names for the stars.  
"That's called Jennifer." I decided, pointing to one.  
"I don't know. It's too beautiful for a Jennifer." Edward contradicted. "I think we should call it Isabella." I rolled my eyes.  
"Only if we can call that one Edward." I said, gesturing to the one next to it.  
"Perfect." We decided a few more names before we get bored.

"Isabella?" Edward asked, leaning into my ear.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"You do?" I asked.  
"I do." He kissed my neck.  
"Edward?"  
"Yes?" He stopped to put his head on my shoulder.  
"I love you too."  
"That's good." He smiled and I suppressed giggles.

_**Edward's stateroom.**_

**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

"Sorry, Isabella." I called to her from the other room. "My father insists on lugging this thing everywhere." I put in the combination.  
"Speaking on which, will we be expecting him soon?" She asked.  
"Not as long as the cigars and brandies hold out." I brought out a drawing made by me. "What do you think?" I showed Isabella. She took it and her smile dissolved, her fingers traced the lines.  
"You did this?" She asked.  
"Is it any good?" I stuck my hands in my pockets and I watched her. She began to explain about texture and tone but I didn't listen. I examined her features, committed them to memory. Her smile, her eyes, her lips, her hands. I loved her. She looked up and smiled at me. That did it. I kissed her fiercely. She dropped the canvas and put her arms around my neck, I pushed her against one of the bedposts. We separated and laughed, panting. We fell down on the bed together and sat there for a moment smiling and touching each other.

"What are we doing, Edward?" She asked quietly, grinning at me, teeth showing.  
"Whatever you want." I replied. She giggled and kissed me deeply. Something stirred inside of me and I grasped her waist and pulled her flush against me. She moaned and climbed on my lap, deepening the kiss.  
"Edward..." She moaned as she squirmed around. "I need..."  
"What do you need?" I panted into her mouth.  
"You, please. Let me have you." She begged and I opened my eyes to see her chocolate ones staring back at me.  
"You always had me, Isabella. Didn't you know that?" I whispered to her and waited for her response.  
"I love you. I love you _so _much. _So, so _much!" She pushed me down so she was lying on top of me and kissed me wildly.  
"You too! You know I love you more than anything." I groaned. I turned us over so she was lying on her back and kissed her fiercely.

Isabella traced invisible patterns over my chest, her breathing was still ragged. I couldn't breathe, full stop. I caressed her arm, my hand trailed across her waist, down her thigh and her arms spread further against my chest. Where we got our new-found confidence was beyond me. I still couldn't believe it. This moment's per -  
_SCREECH!_  
We sit bolt upright and a terrible scratching filled the room.  
"What the hell was that?" Isabella asked.  
"I don't know." We got up and get dressed again, leaving the room and heading towards the deck. Isabella leaned over the balcony but shrugged.

_**12:40am**_

Isabella and I were rushing through corridors with everyone else trying to find out what was happening. A body collided with me and hung on to my arm.  
"Edward!" Kate cried. "Did you see it?"  
"See what?" Isabella asked her, as she leaned in front of me and gripped Kate's arm reassuringly.  
"An iceberg!" Kate told her. "I was outside with and I saw it. It hit the side!" Suddenly Eleazar came up to her.  
"Kate!" He made to hug her but stopped as he saw us. "Here, put this on. The captain's telling everyone to put on life jackets and get outside." He slid the jackets over her head and fastened it up.  
"Why?" Kate asked.  
"The ship...it's going to sink." He gave me a harsh glance and I nodded.

"What?!" She screamed as I took her hand as her father disappeared. "Father! Father, where are you going?"  
"Listen very carefully, Kate." I gripped her arms like Isabella did. "We need to get you outside."  
"What about everyone else?" She looked at all the people rushing around them. "There are not enough lifeboats, Edward! Do you remember? People are going to die!" She sobbed and I hugged her tightly.

"I know, Kate." I confirmed for her but I shook her slightly. "But I need you to be strong and brave for me right now. Can you do that for me?" I asked her and she shook her head frantically. "Yes, you can. Okay?" She nodded this time hesitantly and I smiled at her. "Well, I need you to go with Isabella to the deck, okay?" I spun around to face her. "Isabella, take –" I was talking to an empty space. "Isabella?!" I shouted down the hall. "Isabella!" Kate whipped her head back and forth the corridor looking for her also.

"Come on!" I pulled on Kate's hand and dragged her up to the deck. I put my jacket on her and fastened it close. I heard the steward shouting for women and children so I pushed to the front and pushed Kate softly in front of me. "Take her, please! Take her!"  
"No, Edward! What about my family?" She looked at me hysterical. I glance at the crew member in charge of a boat pleadingly and he nodded.  
"I'll find them, I promise you Kate." The crew member pulled her in the boat and pulled the collar of my coat up.  
"Good luck." It was the only thing he said to me before the life boat lowered.

I immediately set out to find Isabella. I run out of the crowd and Carmen ran up to me.  
"Where's Kate? Have you seen her? I can't find her anywhere!"  
"I put her on a boat." I explained before Tanya jumped on me, hugging me.  
"Oh, Edward!" She yelped in my ears as I cringed and pushed her off me.  
"Just get on the boat, Tanya." I turned to Carmen. "Where are my mother and father? Have you seen Isabella?"  
"Your mother's been put on a boat with Irina." Carmen told me softly. "I saw Isabella in the lift." I hugged her and wished her luck as I ran away from them.

"Edward!" Tommy and Alec ran towards me and I collided with them.  
"Where's Isabella?" I asked them quickly as they dragged me back the way they came.  
"This way." Alec yelled. "Come on!" We ran downstairs until we reached an iron gate. A whole crowd of people were reaching their hands out, screaming and crying. Isabella was in there, I heard her voice – she could see me but I couldn't see her.  
"Edward! Edward, I'm here!" She shouted, I looked around helplessly. Water was rushing up the stairs and children were crying. Tommy patted my shoulder before gesturing to a bench.  
"Get out of the way!" Alec shouted and we picked up the bench, pushing against the gate several times before it gave way and people came flooding out as water were now up to our waists. Suddenly a body clung to me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, burrowing my face in her neck.  
"Oh, Edward! I love you so much!" She sobbed as I nodded frantically into her.  
"I love you too."  
"We have to go – right now." Alec said after everyone had left and we turned to run up the stairs when we heard a scream.  
"Help me! Help me!" It was a small child crying, struggling to keep his head above the water.  
"We can't just leave him." Isabella begged and I pushed her into Alec and Tommy.  
"Take her. I'll get the kid." I turned and waded through the water before diving in the freezing water.

**IPOV_Isabella_ (1912) **

"_Edward!_" I screamed. He had been there for too long. Tommy had to drag me up a few more steps as the water edged up. Alec sighed, rubbing his face with his hand and Tommy put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, pet." He murmured lowly as I trained my eyes to the water. Suddenly I saw something move in the water and his bronze head burst through the water, with the boy. Tears of utter joy broke out as he moved towards us. I took the boy as Alec and Tommy pulled him out.  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Emmett. He's a brave boy, aren't you, Emmett?" He smiled to Emmett and he hid his face my shoulder as we laughed. I gripped Edward's hair and pulled him towards me, kissing him with everything I had. When I finally let him, he staggered a little bit, breathless.  
"You don't ever do that to me again." I panted as he smirked at me.

"I hate to break this moment up, but we need to go." Alec interrupted as he draped a coat around Emmett. I kissed his little head and we rushed outside.

"Get on the boat, Isabella. Come on, go with Molly." Edward tried to convince me. I didn't want to leave. Molly was behind me trying to coax her on the boat. "I'll get on another and meet you in New York." I shook my head hysterically and the tears were streaming down my face. "I love you." He whispered fervently as if for the final time.  
"Don't say goodbye." I attempted to smile. "Men will get through this. Just promise me you'll be one of them, please." I was lying through my teeth and we both knew this. But right now we both needed to believe it so badly.  
"I promise." He swore and I kissed him passionately.

"Get on, Miss. Plenty of room for you here." The crew man clipped my arm and I'm forced to let him go.  
"Come on, sweetie, he'll see us in New York." Molly reassured me.  
I scanned the place – it was pandemonium and hysterical cried were everywhere. Flares were being shot up into the sky, brightening the place for a brief second; everything seemed as if it were moving in slow motion. My eyes travelled to Edward, Alec and Tommy standing side by side morosely and I could see we were thinking the same thing. This was hell. This could not be happening. This could not be happening. Please don't let this be happening. I could only hear the blood rushing in my ears. I was never going to see Edward again. Ever. Oh god.

Before I could think, we were set on the Atlantic. I couldn't believe it. I looked down at Emmett, who was asleep, Molly stroking his head. His features were perfect; I could tell he'll be a guy that girls will want. He had brown matted hair, fair skin, with toddler blemishes planted on the corner of his forehead. I could remember his green eyes sparkling with tears as his father gave him to me. He could pass as mine and -  
My throat blocked up, tears came down and the giant ship behind me went down. My Edward was gone. Not gone, dead. That's what he was. Dead.  
_**  
**_**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

It was freezing. Isabella was right. I couldn't think of anything else but the pain. _I love so, so, so much, Isabella. _The screams had been deafening at first but then faded into nothing. I clung to the door alongside Alec and Tommy who were long gone. _I'm sorry, my friends. _I was about to drift away when a light filled my eyes.

"Hello! Is anybody out there?" A man called out.  
"Here." I tried to choke out but it was too quiet. "Here!" I cried again a little louder this time. "_Here_!" My voice almost cracked and I was louder. "Please, over here!" The boat stopped and headed towards me. I sighed in relief and broke into a grin. I was pulled on the boat began to move again and I was lulled to sleep.

"Edward, Edward, please, darling. Wake up." I was called to by the sweetest voice I have ever heard. "Darling, please wake up." It sounded so familiar.  
"Isabella...?" I asked, groaning as I tried to open my eyes.  
"Edward, wake up." I felt lips pressed against mine quickly and I moaned. "Open your eyes for me. Please." My eyes fluttered opened and my vision focused on her. Then I hugged her tightly, surrounding myself in her.  
"Thank _goodness _you're okay!" I cried with joy but winced as a pain shot through my chest. Hands placed themselves on my shoulders and pulled me back down onto a soft surface.  
"Lie back down, boy. You're not strong enough for that." I turned my head and Molly was there.  
"Oh thank god, Molly." I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Alright, alright, it's good to see you too." She laughed, slapping my hands. Isabella laughed too before asking me.  
"Tommy and Alec?" My grin disappeared and she had this grave expression. "They're _gone_?" She shook her head. She corrected herself sadly. "They're _dead_?"  
"I wish I could tell you different, my love." I murmured before she fell onto me and began to cry. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as Molly stroked her head. "I am so sorry, my love." I murmured and squeezed my arms around her.  
"Miss Swan!" A boy cried and Emmett ran up to us. "Is he better?"  
"Well, hi there, Emmett." I smiled at him as Isabella sat up and wiped his eyes. I patted the space next to me and Emmett climbed on with Molly's help. "Have you been a brave boy for Miss Swan?" I asked him and Isabella laughed.  
"Yes." She answered for him turning and lying on her stomach at my chest so she could look at us. "Very, _very_ brave." Emmett grinned and Edward grinned with him.  
**  
IPOV_Isabella_ (1912)**

"Good work, little man." He held his palm up towards the small boy and he hit back with his palm, blushing as Edward called him a man.

"Come on, little man. Let Miss Swan and _her_ man catch up." Molly picked up Emmett and turned to us. "Not too much effort, okay?" After we nodded, she left us and I turned my head towards him.  
"I thought I lost you." I murmured as I ran my hands through his lovely hair. "After I had only just got you." He sighed at this and I looked at him, confused.  
"I thought I told you this." He told me. "You _always_ had me, Isabella." He repeated those familiar words. "_Always_." I kissed him deeply and he hugged me to him tightly.  
"I've never met anyone so cheesy before in my life." I grinned.  
"You love it." He grinned back and we lied back down on the thick blankets.

* * *

_Author's Note - I'm a sucker for cheesiness! Oh come on, guys, it's fiction! New people to thank!_

_Thanks to;_

_ana rod_

_for favouriting and following and_

_JeaLouS150 and_

_Matthias Stormcrow for reviewing._

_ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!_

_AmazingAmzy_

_P.S. What should the name of the epilogue be? I'm stuck between "The Thing You Love Most" or "Homecoming". What do you think it should be? If neither, you can request your own (as long as it's from a TV/movie/book series)! Thanks!_


	7. Epilogue - Homecoming

_Author's Note - Here it is - the epilogue! I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_P.S. I made a blunder as I originally put Tristan in but I changed it Emmett. I forgot about this when I was editing this._

_DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything!_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**Homecoming**_

_**1918**_

_**Isabella **_

It had been 6 years since I met Edward.

6 bumpy, perfect years.

After the _Carpathia _had taken us to New York, we hurried to Hannibal, Missouri - where Molly had grown up and she had a small estate a where she had lived once upon a time. When it came into view he sighed and pulled me closer, "What do you think, Bella?" He had called me that shortly after we had reconciled in that small corner with Molly and Emmett.

"I think I love it." I told him, as I held Emmett in my lap. "What do you think, Emmett?" I asked him and he nodded shyly. Edward smiled and hummed in content.  
"I think this is the happiest I've ever been." Edward whispered to us as if telling us a secret. I mock-gasped and Emmett copied me. He smiled at me kindly and stopped the car, jumping out to open the door for us. Emmett stared up at the house, narrowed his eyes and looked back at Edward as we unpacked the three small bags we had. "What is it?" He asked him. Emmett didn't say anything, just ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Edward laughed and ruffled his hair playfully.  
"Go find a room, Miss Bella and I need to talk." Emmett ran off into the house and I stared after him before looking back on a tearful Edward. He broke into a grin and kissed me.

We had been living with Emmett in the house for almost a year when Tanya made an appearance. I was the happiest woman ever with Emmett and Edward, my boys. Edward had took me to Vegas to get married with Emmett and Molly as witness and then to another wedding as the reception. Molly had been so supportive of our marriage – she came over once in a while to look after Emmett as Edward and I did...other things.

I was positively shivering with excitement as I waited for Edward to come home so I could tell him the good news. I had made a romantic dinner just for us and Emmett was with Molly. I paced back and forth until I heard the bell ring. I opened the door quickly, thinking it was Edward but instead I found a disheveled Tanya at our doorstep.

"Where's Edward?" She demanded. I stood there in shock and she rolled her eyes. "Edward. Where?" She repeated irritated.  
"Tanya, I think you should leave." I told her calmly.  
"Not without Edward." She argued.  
"Edward won't go with you." I said with conviction. She must have seen it in my eyes because she took a step back.  
"You're in love with him, aren't you?" She asked.  
"We're in love with each other." I corrected her and she laughed.  
"Oh please!" She scoffed. "You only want him for the money."  
"What money?" I asked her, as I kept my expression blank. "He doesn't have any money, he was marrying you for it. His Dad's company had failed." I recount what he had told me when I asked why we couldn't buy a new house instead of taking Molly's and owing her.  
"What? He was marrying me for my..._money_?" She appeared heartbroken and my demeanour changed into comforting.  
"You loved him, didn't you?" I asked her and she nodded, looking at her feet.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Come inside, you look like you need a drink." I opened my door for her and she stumbled in, sniffing. She walked past my dinner for Edward without a flinch, at least of what I could see, and waited in the kitchen for me. I pulled out a wine glass and poured in some wine from the table for her. "Here." She sipped it quietly and I looked around awkwardly.  
"This is a nice house." She mumbled.  
"It's Molly's." I murmured back. Awkward silence filled the air again until I heard keys rattled and the door open.  
"Bella?" Edward called for me. "Love, I'm home!" Tanya winced a little.

"In here." I stepped into the hallway. He grinned at me which faded when he saw my face.  
"What's going on?" He asked me.  
"Someone wants to talk to you." I whispered in a low voice to make sure Tanya didn't hear me. I nodded towards the kitchen and he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted and I followed quickly. He turned to me, fury clear in his eyes. "What is that _bitch_ here?" He hissed at me and I gasped. Edward _never_ swore at someone. He didn't use the term _bitch_ out of its context. Annoyance replaced my shock and I glare at him.  
"Watch your tone." I snapped at him and waited as he looked taken aback. "She found us and I invited her in." I explained.  
"Did Molly say something?" He asked again quickly.  
"Only by accident!" Tanya rushed out and Edward whipped his head around. "Don't blame her!"  
"Shut the _fuck _up!"  
"Edward, don't talk to her like that!" I shouted at him and he turned back to me.  
"Why shouldn't I? Huh, Bella? What has she done but make me a misery?" He asked me and I went to Tanya's side.  
"She thought you loved her." I told him simply and his mouth gapes open in disbelief.  
"How could I love her possibly?" He asked me and I tried hard to hold back tears. I had never seen this side on Edward; the mean, cruel, bitter Edward who had no traces of warmth in his eyes.  
"I think I should leave." Tanya murmured and got up.  
"Yes, you should." Edward agreed - his eyes as hard as the mineral they resembled. "And don't come back."

Tanya left without a word, silently crying and he slammed the door shut behind her. I waited at the small table where the dinner was still waiting. The red candle wax had dripped on the white tablecloth, making me feel sick and the food was now stone cold. I sensed Edward watching me so I turned my head towards him, keeping my face expressionless. He sighed helplessly and I dragged myself to my feet and shuffled past him.  
"I'm going to have a shower." I informed him quietly before climbing up the stairs.  
"Bella..." He tried to start but I was already upstairs.

After I got out the shower, we only engaged in small talk. I asked him about work. He said he'd find out if he'd get the part in a few weeks. He asked me about work. I told him about a boy in my class who got a detention.

A few months after our moving to Hannibal, I had applied for a teaching job at the local school and had landed some internship in the middle school. Edward was pursuing his dream of being an actor but was yet to get a job.

Soon, Emmett and Molly came back but she didn't stay long and almost immediately Emmett was in bed and we were getting ready to sleep. Edward shifted uncomfortably as I climbed into bed and turned away from him.  
"Bella?" He asked me quietly. "Bella, please." He shook my shoulder gently. "Baby, you know it's eerie when you don't talk." I sighed, lying on my back to look up at him.  
"What do you want me to say, Edward? I've never seen that side of you before." I exhaled slowly. "It's scary...the way you looked at her." Edward ducked his head and glanced at me with so much disappointment, not in me, in himself.  
"I just...she brings back so many unpleasant memories. She brings out the worse in me." He told me. I shrugged, eager to get to sleep and forget the whole day. As he turned and drifted off to sleep and I faded, lulled to sleep by his even sleeping, my last conscious thought was _I didn't get to tell him the news_.

* * *

Emmett shook me awake, the cutest nine-to-be-ten boy I had ever seen.  
"Happy birthday, baby boy." I grinned sleepily at him.  
"Mom, I'm not a baby." He grumbled but I knew he liked me calling him that.  
"Sorry but you'll always be my baby boy." I kissed his cheek and he blushed.  
"Edward wants you." He mumbled and my heart ached a little bit. Emmett called me Mom but he never called Edward Dad, since he can still remember his real one a little. He never talked about it but I knew on days like these, he really missed him. Edward understood but he still was upset. He always hid it well for Emmett's sake, though. Emmett closed the door behind him and I dressed quickly, eager to get downstairs.

Edward was already in the kitchen, covered with flour as a five-year-old girl with copper hair on the counter giggled with delight.  
"Esme, it's not nice to laugh at your Daddy." Edward teased her and she giggled more.  
Esme Masen was born eight months after the visit from Tanya, who I never saw again, and was the news I was meant to deliver that night. I smiled to myself remembering Edward's breakdown when I woke him up at 2am to tell him my water had broke.

_"What? You're not due for another month!" He spluttered._  
_"Well, obviously, she doesn't wanna wait!" I growled at him as the first contraction hit me. He bounced out of bed and began spinning around the room, grabbing my hospital bag and rushing downstairs to reach the phone and I heard him barking orders down it as I struggled to lift myself to my feet and keep my breathing even._  
_"Mom?" Four-year-old Emmett scratched his head as he yawned and stumbled into the room drowsily. "What's going on?"_  
_"Your sister decided to come a bit early." I explained to him as he helped me out the room._  
_"But I thought she was coming at Christmas." He said, confused. Edward came then lifting me up, bridal style, and carrying me downstairs._  
_"Emmett, get the door!"_

_Everything else happened in a flurry of panic and suddenly I was on a hospital bed. Giving birth._  
_"Edward, I'm scared!" I yelled and he gripped my hand tightly, kissing it._  
_"Come on, you're so close, Bella." He encouraged and the midwife looked over my leg at me._  
_"You're ready to start pushing, Bella. Edward, help her."_  
_I swore excessively, much to everyone's but Edward's shock, who just urged me to keep pushing._

A few hours came our beautiful girl, Esme. I smiled as I remembered how Edward held her – as if she might break – and the look of utter splendour.

"Mommy!" Edward picked Esme off the counter and she ran to me where I picked her up and sat her on my hip.  
"Morning, Mrs Cullen." Edward murmured lowly as he kissed my cheek lovingly.  
"Ew, at least wait until we're out of the room." Emmett faked retching and Edward sly smirk crept up onto his face as he began to stalk him. "Edward?" He asked, preparing to run. Edward lashed out for him and he sprinted away with Edward running after him. Esme giggled and I started to clean up. I heard the phone ring and Edward muttering agitatedly. He put the phone down and strode into the kitchen with Emmett over his shoulder, soon dropping him back in his seat.  
"That was the studio. They want me there." He told me and I stared.  
"I thought they gave you the day off." I said incredulously.  
"So did I, but they want me there by twelve."  
"How long?" I asked, irritated.  
"Nearly all day." He answered, uneasily  
"But the party...?" I trailed off in disbelief.  
"I won't make it." He muttered. "I'm sorry, squirt." He apologised to Emmett before running upstairs to get changed. I watched him go and returned my eyes to Emmett, whose lip was quivering and I could see he was attempting to hold back his tears.

Ever since Edward got that part five years ago, he soon got an offer to be in a film called _Are Crooks Dishonest? _as the main character, I was pleased – we all were...until he began to work late. He kept missing things like special dinners, Esme's firsts and now Emmett's birthday.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." Was the only thing he said before slamming the front door shut.  
The rest of the day was unsettlingly quiet as usually Emmett and Esme would be causing trouble for me but today they just sat in front of the television with Esme trying to coax Emmett into playing with her but him ignoring her.  
"Tristan, why don't you play with your sister?" I asked him and he shrugged. I sighed going back to the kitchen and preparing the food for later.

At eight we ate the food, I left some out for Edward, and we cut the cake both feeding Emmett a bite before taking a slice ourselves with jelly and ice cream. After we gave our present to him and he jumped in delight and as he hopped on his new bicycle and rode up and down the drive. He was still riding when Edward finally arrived but he avoided looking at him. Edward glanced at me helplessly before shuffling inside.  
"Food's in the kitchen." I muttered to him.  
"Thank you." He muttered back.

Half an hour later, Emmett and Esme went to bed and I cleaned up.  
"Do you need any help?" Edward leant against the doorpost with his hands buried in his pocket humbly. I shook my head at him and he sighed. "What do you want me to do?" He asked harshly. "Abandon the film? This is important to me, Bella." I whipped my head around at him and shoot poisonous glares at him.  
"More important than Emmett's birthday?" I asked him rhetorically. "Well, if that's how you feel, feel free to sleep on the couch tonight." I swept past his taking the plates into the kitchen and he groaned, frustrated.  
"You _know _that's not what I meant, Bella." He argued. "I'm just trying to earn money here!"  
"We earn enough money!" I counteracted and he scoffed.  
"With what? Your teaching job giving us minimum wage?" He asked scornfully and I dropped the plates into the sink.  
"It's _enough_ for your children, Edward!" I yelled at him and he flinched. "_That_ is what's important – your _fucking_ children!"  
"But we could have more!" He yelled back. "Don't you see? I just want you to be rich, comfortable and happy, as you _should_ be!"  
"We're _poor_, comfortable and happy, Edward!" I shrieked. "We don't need money – we need you! Your children need their father back and I need my husband back! Now is that too damn much to ask?" He yanked on his hair and yelped in frustration. "Do you remember that offer to sleep on the couch?" I asked him and he nodded in confusion. "Well, it wasn't an offer – it was a demand. I don't want to sleep next to you tonight." I instructed him, trying to keep the prickling tears at bay.  
"Bella..." He started but I turned away too quickly.  
"You can clean up too." I ran up the stairs, slamming the door shut and crying myself to sleep.

* * *

"I quit the movie." He told me quietly the next morning after the children had gone to school and I gazed at him in shock.  
"You did what?"  
"I called them last night and told them I didn't want to do the movie." He explained. "They were furious at first but they understood when I told them about you." He gripped my hand. "You're completely right, as always, Bella. You deserve the man you married back and our children deserve their father. I'll try harder, Bella, I promise you – no, I _swear_ to you, I'll be deserving of our family. Just don't leave me, please!" He begged and I kissed him deeply.

He moaned, gripping my head and holding it tightly against his lips and I felt an ache between my legs – I can't remember the last time we made love. I crawled onto his lap and he started to unbutton my shirt.  
"Edward..." I tried to pull away but he followed me. "Edward? Edward, we need to stop – I have work." He groaned as his hands dropped from my body as I dragged myself off him.  
"You tease me too much, baby." He panted, his hair in a wild disarray and his lips swollen from our kissing. I kissed him lightly once more as I button my shirt back up.  
"I'll see you later tonight." I winked and he shifted uncomfortably.  
"I'll be waiting." He grinned, his eyes sparkling and I left smiling from ear to ear.

1912 was the most horrific experience of my life and I would take it in a split second all over again so I could meet Edward again. With him, Emmett and Esme, I finally feel like I've come home.

* * *

_Author's Note - Thank you so much for everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. My self esteem is through the roof!_

_P.S Here's the chapter title origins if anybody was guessing;_

_Chapter One: First Sight – Twilight_

_Chapter Two: Instinct – Orphan Black_

_Chapter Three: Out Of Control – Beauty and the Beast_

_Chapter Four: Think Lovely Thoughts – Once Upon A Time_

_Chapter Five: The Idiot's Lantern – Doctor Who_

_Chapter Six: Endless Night – Wizard Vs Aliens_

_Epilogue: Homecoming – Revenge_

_Fanfic title: The Damned Voyage – Doctor Who_

_Again thank you to everyone!_

_AmazingAmzy_


End file.
